Return of Forgotten Memories
by XXxNiko-ChanxXX
Summary: Niko-chan starts a new high school full of secrets,love, and adventure. She has to track down her past, and also find her prince. As long as her friends are by her side, nothing bad would happen. Right? AU GaaraxOC,HinataxOC, and obvious pairings. NO YAOI
1. Enter Niko and Karu!

**Niko-chan: Hello all. This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. I've spent a long time planning this and writing this, so I hope to get many good reviews. OR constructive critism. Oh, and some of the characters would be a bit OOC, but it is supposed to be that way. =^.^=**

**Gaara: Niko-chan does not own any characters except her OC characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Niko-chan: Thank you Gaara. Here's a cookie! :3 **

**Gaara: ~eats cookie~ **

~Chapter 1: A new beginning. Enter Niko and and Karu!~

"… and this is your uniforms. I hope you enjoy Konoha High."

"Whaa..? Oh! *yawns* arigato, Principal Tsunade." responded the very tired Niko.

Her soft, shoulder-length brown hair drops to her eyes, and she blows away the strands of hair to reveal her luminous brown eyes. Feeling cold, Niko puts on a pink cardigan over her "Rawr 3" t-shirt and her light blue jeans. Yawning again, she could feel her eyelids getting heavy.

She just endured about half an hour of Tsunade going on about how you must respect the code of conduct and how to properly use your student manual. Of course, as being brilliant as she is, Niko already knew all this stuff, and already memorized the whole map of the school. In her tired state, she was still so very excited to start school where she was not alone, and she could be herself. No one knows about her past here, and everyone seems more than willing to be her friend.

As Niko steps out of the office, she notices the never-ending hallways illuminated by the pattern of leaf-green and grey lockers, obviously to represent school spirit. The sunlight seeping through the translucent glass of the courtyard windows reveal an imprint of the school crest. ''_This wasn't in the handbook''_ pondered Niko in amazement.

"Come on. Hurry up slowpoke." Niko glances at her left, and sees her cousin, who seems to camouflage with the cream-coloured wall, even though he is wearing a bright blue shirt. She smiled.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!"

"Let's go to the dorms."

"Hai. Do you now wha-" _shove_

"Sorry_" _mumbles a boy that was walking to the office.

The boy had questionable good looks that made Sasuke look like a pile of poo. His messy brown hair contrasted with his cream skin. His eyes looked like beautiful round discs that reflected an energetic brown colour. He seemed well-built, and had a mysterious look on his face. He caught Niko looking at him, and the mystery on his face turned into a questioning look. Niko blushed, and turned away. As soon as the boy leaves, Niko glances at Sasuke.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nope. Must be new. Just. Like. You." Niko chuckled at this bizarre comment.

Sasuke smiles "Come on. Let me help you with your bag."

"Hey guys! My cousin finally came!" yells Sasuke. He kicks the door open revealing a room with leaf-green couches and a television mounted on the wall facing a small kitchen with a table and chairs. Two separate doors saying "Girl's room" and "Boy's room" were next to the television.

"so, this is our dorm?"

"Yep. Good ol' dorm 13."

Just before Niko can say anything else, someone hugs her.

"Oh! Hi," the person says gushingly "My name is Temari, and this is my brother Gaara. We will also be you roommates."

Niko looked past the perky girl with the blonde pigtails and glances admirably at the boy with messy crimson hair and the kanji for "love" tattooed to his forehead. His sea foam eyes( **A/N :yes. I checked. His eyes are sea foam**.) looked at her mysteriously, and she could feel herself blushing. She was never the one to really care a lot for boys, but something about this one, made her heart melt at the sight of him. As a child, she always had the tendency to take anything alluring to her in the real world and change in to her liking in the fantasy world. In the back of her head, Niko is already fantasizing.

"_Save me knight-sama!" A captured Niko-hime screams from the clutches of some evil kidnappers. Her once-beautiful pale pink dress is torn, and her hair is messed up.  
>"Don't worry, I'll be there to protect you," he slashes a kidnapper with his sword, " I will ALWAYS be there to protect you" Knight-sama says as he finishes off the wounded kidnapper. One of them slashes his arm, but he finishes them off with his ending blow move <em>_**(A/N LOL Zelda reference).**__ Niko-hime runs towards to wounded knight, and trips into his arms.  
>"Are you okay?" she asks worriedly.<br>"I am. Now that you're here." Knight-sama takes off his helmet to reveal the messy crimson hair and the sea-foam eyes Niko-hime knows and loves.  
>"Oh. Gaara-kun! You could have died trying to save me!"<br>"It doesn't matter. I love you Niko-chan." Gaara-kun says sincerely.  
>"I love you too!" Gaara-kun embraces her, and Niko turns her head to face him. Their noses are touching. They look each other in the eyes and move in closer, and they-<em>

A hand is waving in front of her face. "Niko? NIKO? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"  
>"Huh? OH, I was just… uhhh, yea" responded the really confused Niko.<br>Temari sighed "You seem really childish"  
>"yes, yes she is" responded a snickering Sasuke.<br>"wha-? HEY, sasuke-CHAN, STOP IT!" Niko whined.

Gaara watched in amazement as all 3 of them were bickering and fighting. And for the longest time in his life, he smiled. They all stopped and noticed Gaara. _"Wow, 5 minutes here, and she actually made that guy smile. Impressive._" Temari thought. She chuckled softly.

"What?"Gaara asks innocently.  
>"Nothing Gaara," Temari brushes off, "Niko, let's get you unpacked."<br>"Sure!" replied Niko, and the two new friends made their way to the girl's room with her bags.

"Your cousin is… interesting."  
>"Really? And this isn't one of her bad days!" Sasuke replies, jokingly.<p>

In the next room, Niko says "Hey Temari, your brother is… interesting"  
>"Really? And this isn't one of his bad days!"Temari replies, jokingly.<p>

Gaara and Niko both sigh _"I wonder…"_

"Hey Temari and Niko, are you ready? It's time for lunch!"Sasuke shouts.  
>"Hold on, we're doing girly stuff. Your cousin is safe in my hands, Sasuke!" Temari shouts back. Their constant shouting started to annoy Gaara. Before he can say anything to reflect his anger and possibly humiliate both Sasuke and Temari in front of Niko, the girls finally come out. Gaara notices Niko's change in appearance. Her gorgeous brown hair is loose and has a white bow in it. She is now wearing a hello kitty t-shirt and dark jeans. He also notices that Temari tried to copy Niko's appearance with the bow and the cute t-shirt and the jeans.<p>

_Of course,_ he thought, _just like my sister to never come up with an original idea!_ Gaara rolled his eyes.

"Alright. OFF TO LUNCH! I'm STARVING!" Niko says abruptly while pointing at the door.  
>"Just where do you think YOU'RE going?" asks Sasuke in a serious tone as he steps in front of Niko.<br>"To lunch, silly!"  
>"Uh-huh. Not without a sweater you don't!"<br>"It's 31 degrees outside, Sasuke-chan!"  
>"Don't you dare call your oto-san Sasuke-chan!"<br>"You're not my oto-san!"  
>"Uh-huh. How do YOU know that?"<br>"I..I…I.." Niko starts whimpering at Sasuke's little mind game. Smirking in victory, Sasuke said the faintest "ha". Niko knows Sasuke likes to joke with her, but when she is tired, her brain doesn't function at all!

Gaara and Temari sweatdrops from a distance.

"Do WE act like that?"  
>"Of course not. WE're toooo loving!"<br>"Uh-huh.."Gaara whispers.

After half-an-hour of constant arguing, Sasuke, Niko, Temari, and Gaara FINALLY make it to lunch where the rest of the gang is.  
>"…and that's why penguins are actually ninjas in disguise."<br>"No they're not!"  
>"Yes they are!"<p>

Our lovely ninja group sweats drop, knowing in their mind that the girl arguing with Sasuke MUST be his cousin. After all, they're both good-looking **(A/N: Sasuke? Good-looking? OH well, just for you narutards out there!)**, stubborn, and, well ya, that's basically it.  
>"Oh. Hey guys," Temari says as she approaches them sitting on a picnic bench under a cherry blossom tree, "This is Sasuke's cousin. She came this morning. Her name is Niko!"<br>"Hi Niko" they all say in a cheery voice. Suddenly, someone hug attacks Niko from the back. She lets out a soft gasp.  
>"HI NIKO-CHAN! MY NAME IS NARUTO. BELIEVE IT!"<br>"Oh. My. God. Naruto, you dobe. Don't give her a heart attack on the first day!" Sasuke says stressfully.  
>Niko chuckles "it's alright." She smiles brightly. <p>

"Niko-chan," says Temari as she pulls her away from Naruto and Sasuke, "This is Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, my pervy brother Kankuro, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Ten-ten, and Rock Lee. Neji is not here at the moment. He would be the kid with a long ponytail."

Niko starts giggling at Temari's comment, trips backwards into a girl. As she turns to say sorry to whoever it is, an extremely red face with a matching colour of hair is revealed.

"Oh." Temari says sheeply, "This is the school slut—I mean head cheerleader, Karin."

Karin growls at Temari's comment, then faces Niko again. "You just spilled my lunch all over my beautiful body!" She screeches. "And you've been stealing my Sasuke-kun the second you've arrived! You're gonna pay!"

Niko-chan tries to explain that she and Sasuke are just cousins, but Karin slaps her in the face, before she can say something. Everyone gasped.

"Sasuke, why don't you do something, she's messing with your cousin!" Sakura exclaims.  
>"Don't worry, she can handle herself." He replies.<br>"Niko," Sasuke smirks, "Why don't you show her what she gets for messing with an _**Uchiha**_?"

As Karin's deductive skills are a flat zero, she finally put two and two together. "Wait a minute—you're- "

Niko roundhouse kicks Karin before she can finish her sentence, just like Bruce Lee did in that movie! Then she pins her on the ground and starts punching her face until it bleeds blood.

Karin runs away, crying, while holding her cheeks. "I'll make you PAYYYYyyyy…" Everyone else, was watching in shock and amazement.

"What?" Niko asks innocently.  
>"Are you okay Niko?" Sasuke asks worriedly, hugging her protectively.<br>"Don't worry, I'm fine" She replies, letting go of Sasuke's grasp.

"Well, we're finally here!" Everyone turns around to see Neji talking to the same boy with the brown hair and eyes from this morning.

"Everyone, this is Karu-kun. He is new."  
>"Karu-kun?" Niko whispers, as she enters a flashback.<p>

**Niko-chan: Well that's basically it! Join us next time in "Chapter 2 : Secrets revealed!"  
>Gaara: Be sure to rate, comment, and review!<br>**


	2. Secrets Revealed!

**Niko-chan: Hi everyone!**

**Karu-kun: Niko-chan does not own any characters except her OC characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**Last Time on **_**Return of Forgotten Memories:**

"… _and this is your uniforms. I hope you enjoy Konoha High."_

"_Sorry" mumbles a boy that was walking to the office. The boy had questionable good looks that made Sasuke look like a pile of poo._

"_Oh! Hi," the person says gushingly "My name is Temari, and this is my brother Gaara. We will also be you roommates."_

"_You just spilled my lunch all over my beautiful body!"_

"_Everyone, this is Karu-kun. He is new."_

**~Chapter 2: Secrets Revealed!~**

"Karu-kun?" Niko whispers, as she enters a flashback.

"_Nii-chan! Let's go play!"  
>"Let's ask Mom and Dad first, Niko-chan."<br>Both twins run up to their parents and beg to go and play.  
>"…" They both ask in unison.<br>Their oto-san chuckles, "Fine. You can go, but you have to be back before dinner."  
>"You have my word on it!"<br>"Heh. Alright, run along you two." Their father says smiling.  
>"They can never be separated, can they?"<br>He looks into his wife's eyes lovingly. "Never."_

Gaara looks at Niko's eyes as they turn from happy to lost. Suddenly, he got worried.

"Niko, are you alright?" He whispers silently as he taps her shoulder. No reply.  
>"Niko?" He says a little more louder, getting more worried. No reply. Seconds later, he can see her clutch her head in pain and hear her let out a soft groan. Tears falling down her eyes from remembering her discarded past.<p>

"Sasuke, I think something's wrong with Niko!" worried Gaara.  
>Sasuke looks up to see Niko's face and suddenly shares the worry Gaara has.<br>"Guys, I'll be back. I'm going to take Niko to the nurse." Sasuke grabs Niko and he makes his way into the building.

"Gee, I wonder what's wrong with her." Tenten says.  
>"I hope she's okay!" answers Hinata.<br>"This is so troublesome." Lazily said Shikamaru.  
>"I think Naruto's stupidity messed up her brain." Aggravated Kiba micheivously.<br>"Kiba!"Naruto whined.

"So , how do you know Karu-kun anyways Neji?" questions Ino, blushing at Karu.  
>Neji responds "He's my cousin."<br>"WOAHHH! YOU'RE RELATED TO NEJI! That makes you cool!" exclaims Naruto, shattering Karu's eardrum.  
>Clutching his ear, Karu says, already slightly annoyed " Ouch. Ya, I guess…"<p>

_**A couple minutes later…**_

_Niko-hime got lost while on a walk in the woods. Trying to make her way back, she hears a twig snap behind her.  
>"W-who's there?" She asks nervously. Complete silence is heard.<br>Niko keeps walking and she hears another person walking behind her.  
>"I know you're there. Come on out!" Niko-hime says, a bit more brave.<br>Suddenly, a two headed monster with 356 eyes comes out of the bushes. It is wearing a white dress with a matching hat on top. In its hands, there is a giant needle. It slides its snake-like tongue out of its mouth and licks its lips slowly, hissing "you're mine."_

__"Help! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"screams Niko-chan, making her way back to the picnic table .She run into Gaara's arms, hyperventilating.  
>"What happened?" asks Gaara, tightening his grasp on her.<br>"The nurse. She had a needle." Niko says, frightened. Everyone at the table sweats drop.  
>"Don't worry; we won't let her hurt you." Says Karu protectively, walking up to Niko.<br>"Niko," Sasuke says panting, as he catches up to the group. "Don't scare me like that. The nurse merely thought you had the flu."  
>He turns his head to Niko, noticing her in Gaara's arms.<em><br>_"Wait a second, why are you hugging my imouto?" hissed Sasuke towards Gaara.  
>"I.. uhh.. I .." Gaara hesitates, while blushing. He lets go of Niko slowly.<br>As Sasuke moves in to kick Gaara's butt, Karu saves him.  
>"He was merely comforting Niko-chan. She was scared." Karu responds nonchalantly, looking at Niko's still scared face.<br>""Fine. But If you try anything funny, I will break your neck." mutters a raging Sasuke, while going to sit next to Neji.

"Hey, Niko-chan," begins Sakura, making Niko turn her head, "The girls are having a sleepover tonight. You wanna come?"  
>Niko responds by shaking her head 'yes'.<br>"Great! Meet us in Tenten's room at 8! "  
>"Hai!"<p>

_At 8pm in Tenten's room~_

"Ohayo Niko!"  
>Sakura smiles brightly as she sees Niko in her peach pink pajamas, with a froggy pattern and her flowing brown hair tied into a ponytail. Sakura's pajamas match her pink hair, and have a big white circle at the back.<br>"Ohayo Sakura! When's this sleepover going to start?"  
>"Oh, as soon as the rest of the girls come."<br>Niko smiles at Sakura, and then sits at the couch with Tenten, and Hinata. Tenten is wearing white pajamas, with maroon stripes, Hinata has lilac pajamas.  
>"So Niko-chan, you didn't tell us what happened at lunch today." smiled the curious Tenten. The rest of the girls moved in a little closer, having the same amount of curiosity as Tenten.<p>

Niko begins slowly, not understanding what happened as well.  
>"I'm not sure what really happened. As soon as Neji introduced Karu, he just seemed familiar. It's like I've met him before. I think he has something to do with my past." Niko clenched her fist as the memories of her flashback reappear in her mind.<br>"I think he might have been -"  
>"WE'RE HERE!" yelled Ino, wearing yellow pajamas with an embroidered rose on the collar. Behind Ino is Temari, wearing black pajamas with read polka dots.<p>

"I'M SO BOREEEEDDDDDDDDDDD!" whines Naruto, sitting upside down on the sofa in Neji's room.  
>"Then do something." Sighed Sasuke, rolling his eyes. <em>"Dobe" <em>Sasuke thought as he rolled his eyes.

"_**And then we can play truth or dare!" **__Sakura shouts cheerily, making her voice pass through the thick walls._  
>"Why can I hear Sakura-Chan's voice?" questioned Naruto confusingly.<br>"Oh. The girl's are having a sleepover in Tenten's room." grumbles Neji, who was trying to take a nap to escape Naruto's annoying voice.  
>"Oh". Suddenly, Naruto had a devious plan. "Why don't we spy on them?" Naruto chuckles in an evil tone.<br>"No, Naruto, we're not really going to do-"  
>"AND, I can call the other guys! Oh My Jashin, this is gonna be so much fun!"<br>Naruto's voice rings through Neji's and Sasuke's head. They look at each other worried, knowing how this will all end.

Sooner, or later, all the guys Naruto can think of that will enjoy his plan showed up within minutes.  
><em>Knock, knock~<br>_"Who's There?" sings Naruto in a falsetto tone.  
>"It's Kankuro, Kiba, and Sai!" responded a similar falsetto voice.<br>"Awesome! This is going to be so great!" Naruto rubbed his hands together mischievously, before opening the door for his reckless friends.

"Tenten, you start."  
>"Okay, Temari truth or dare?"<br>"Dare."  
>"I dare you to….. Let Ino give you a makeover." Snickers filled the room.<br>"Noooooooo…okay." Temari sighed as she was hauled away into the bathroom by Ino. After 5 minutes, she came out. Shock reached everyone's face. Ino brought out the girly side of the tomboy-ish Temari!  
>"Nice job, Ino!"<br>She blushed. "Well, I was wondering if I should go with the red lipstick, but it really contrasted her skin tone and the large amount of rouge I applied on her cheeks."  
>"Let me see," Temari said promptly while looking for a mirror. "NOOOOOOOOO! I look like a, like a – Karin!" She ran into the bathroom to wash her face.<br>"Okay, Sakura, your turn!" Ino says.  
>"Okay. Uhhh, Hinata, truth or dare?"<br>"Truth."  
>"No fun, you always pick truth. Whatever. Um, if you were to date any boy, who would it be?"<br>Everyone stares at Hinata, waiting for her answer. Hinata blushes really red.  
>"Uhh... uhhh..."She faints.<br>" *sigh* I saw that coming..." Tenten sweat drops.  
>-<p>

"This. Is. So. AWESOME" Naruto exclaims.  
>"YA! I KNOW!" responds Kankuro, in his perverted way.<br>The two of them high-fived. Sasuke rolls his eyes.  
>-<p>

"Hey, Shikamaru?"  
>"Yes Hikaru?"<br>"Did you get question 5?"  
>"Surprisingly, no. Let's go ask Neji and Sasuke."<br>"Sure."  
>-<p>

"Alright, Your turn Temari." Tenten exclaims.  
>"Sure, Niko, truth or dare?"<br>"Truth."  
>"Okay. Hmmmm, who do you like?"<br>Niko blushes. "Uhhh…"  
>Sakura whispers to Ino "<em>Is she going to faint like Hinata?"<em>  
>Ino shrugs. <em>"I don't know."<br>_"Ummm... I guess-"  
>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" a voice is heard through the walls. The girls look at each other in shock, and then back at the wall.<p>

-  
>Karu and Shikamaru reach Neji's dorm. Karu opens the door, and sees Naruto, Kankuro, and Sai all next to wall.<br>"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He exclaims in astonishment.  
>"Weellllllll, we're kinda trying to listen to the girl's game of truth or dare." Naruto chuckles sheepily, scratching his head.<p>

"IS THAT WHAT THEY WERE DOING THIS WHOLE TIME?" Ino yells out of anger.  
>"I have a plan to get back at them..." Tenten laugh evilly.<p>

"Ya, now shut up Hikaru before they hear us!"Kiba shouts angrily.  
><em>"WEEEEELLLLLLLL, I don't know about Niko-chan, but I know I like guys like Chouji"<em> Ino's mischievous voice is heard through the walls.  
>"<em>You're sooo right!"<em> Sakura agrees.  
><em>"He's a triple threat- fat, funny, and fantabulous!"<em> Tenten exclaims.

Sasuke, Neji, Hikaru, and Shikamaru laugh quietly, understanding the girl's plot.  
>However, Naruto, Kiba and Kankuro fell on the floor in shock. Sai's face was confused.<br>"According to all the books, shouldn't girls be attracted to boys who have good physical appearances?" Sai's mind was messed up.  
>"Guys, I think we should leave..." Naruto said in a dazed tone.<br>"I agree with you."  
>"Let's go finish our homework." They leave, and Sasuke, Neji, Hikaru, and Shikamaru have a laugh attack.<br>"Girls- they're gone!" smiled Neji.  
>The door opens, and they come out.<br>"That taught them not to mess with us!" grinned Sakura.  
>"Ya, but you need to be careful. They might look like Chouji tomorrow." Shikamaru smirks.<br>Everyone bursts out laughing.  
>"Ya, they just might…"<br>The girls go back to play their game.  
>"So Niko, you haven't told us who you like yet." remembered Sakura.<br>Temari gasped. "Oh Ya! So, who is it?"  
>"I'll tell you who's cute!" Says Ino abruptly, "That Karu guy!"<br>Everyone agrees to this comment.  
><em>"I , don't like Karu-kun that way. I don't know who I like. I think it could be.." Niko thinks.<br>_"Well, I think we should all get some sleep." Tenten states._  
><em>"You're right! Tomorrow is Niko-chan's first day of school! We don't want her to be late!"Temari agrees, squishing Niko in a hug.  
>"Plus, if we wake up early tomorrow, we can all fight for who gets to sit next to Karu-kun in homeroom." Ino adds in.<br>"You're right, Ino!" Sakura exclaims.  
>"Well, Good night everyone!"Hinata says, after waking up from her small coma.<br>"GOOD NIGHT!"

"Thanks for helping us with question 5, Neji!"  
>"No problem. Good night guys."<br>"Night."  
>Shikamaru and Hikaru walk back to their dorm.<br>"Can you believe Naruto is so stupid?" Shikamaru smirks.  
>"He totally fell for the girls' prank" agrees Karu.<br>"Night, my friend. Let's hope the girls don't fight to see who sits next to you in homeroom. They did that in grade 9 when Sasuke came!"  
>"Really? Wow, ya let's hope. Good night Shikamaru."<p>

**Niko-chan: Well, what did you think?  
>Karu-kun: Join us next time in "The first day of horrors!"<br>Niko-chan: Please comment!  
><strong> 


	3. The First Day of Horrors

**Sasuke: Hi everyone!**

**Neji: Niko is not here at the moment, so we decided to handle all the copyright stuff.**

**Sasuke: what he said.**

**Neji: Niko-chan does not own any characters except her OC characters. All rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**~Chapter 3: The First Day of Horrors~ **Niko's POV

7:00 am. Sometime during the party, I went back to my room. I just couldn't stand it. Ino and Sakura kept talking about boys, Temari and Tenten were arguing about sports, and Hinata was... well, being Hinata. I'm not really into sports, and boys were a whole different world for me, so Hinata was the only one I could tolerate. But then again, she was listening to Sakura's and Ino's argument about who's the hottest guy. Blushing every time they mentioned Naruto's name, and when they said something bad about him, she opened her mouth like she was going to defend him, but then closed it and shook her head in fear of rejection.

I sighed. Why is love so… difficult? I believe everyone should have their dreams come true, their prince rescuing them and confessing his undying love, and living happily ever after. I mean, isn't that everyone's dream? Oh well, I'm just a girl who still didn't grow out of loving Disney…

I put on my uniform in the bathroom and brush my hair. I put my white bow in my hair to complete… my signature hairstyle! I don't know why, I just like bows; they make me feel like a kid again. I smile at my reflection. Today is going to be good. I guess.

I go to the kitchen and make myself toast. Toast is good; it tastes better with peanut butter and jelly, which I get from the fridge. Mmmm, toast…

I stuff the toast into my mouth, and go to the fridge in search for apple juice. I take a juice box out and struggle for a few minutes with the straw. Why can't juice be easy to open? Same with plastic water bottles, I always need someone's help to open them. I'm so handicapped!

I drank some while trying to swallow the toast, but then a hand grabbed my collar and dragged me out the door. I quickly grabbed my schoolbag and juice box and let the mysterious force pull me.

"Come on!" The voice shouted, as if it was annoyed at me, and pulled my collar harder as it dragged me through the school hallway. Normally, I don't think before I speak, and my conscious was still asleep, so nothing stopped me from saying this:

"Oh great and powerful evildoer, if I die, please give all my things to my cousin Sasuke. He'll know what to do with them. Except the eyeliner, you can give that to Hinata or Temari. Don't give it to Sakura or Ino, they already have enough makeup, and it's not like they need any more cake on their face. And please give Mr. Fluffles, the stuffed bunny, to Itachi. It was his favorite out of my collection of stuffed toys."

The mysterious force stopped moving and turned its head around to reveal… Sasuke!

I cried tears of joy. "Sasuke! You're not an evil mastermind!" I exclaimed in astonishment and hugged him.  
>"What the hell, Niko?" He replied in a monotonous voice. "Stop hugging me, people are staring. We're going to be late for homeroom."<br>"Sorry." I respond softly. I let go of him and drop my arms to my side as I walk next to him. "So, what's our first period class?" I asked.  
>"Uhhh..." He takes a piece of paper out of his pocket and reads it. "We have English with Kakashi."<p>

We walk quickly to English class, and I sit next to Sasuke and Hinata. I chat with Hinata about our classes. Surprisingly, she has the same classes as me. I smile, feeling happy to know at least one person in all my classes.

The door opened. Gaara appeared, and walked to his desk. Looking at him walk was comforting; he looked so calm and so composed that I couldn't help not to focus on him. Just the sight of him blocked out all my surroundings, the noise coming from the rest of the class and all their faces. I blushed, and realized that I'm staring. He sat behind me. Sure, that won't make me nervous at all, I think sarcastically. I like sitting at the back, where no one can stare at you or make you nervous. I only sat at the front because of Sasuke. I sigh, and realize something.

"Sasuke," I begin, "Where is our teacher? It's been 20 minutes already."  
>"Oh ya, Kakashi-sensei's always "lost on the road of life". In my opinion, he just doesn't care." Sasuke replies, adding a bit of rage to the last comment. Hmph. Didn't know he hated Kakashi so much. <p>

The door opened again. This time, it was Hikaru. Everytime he's around, I just get flashbacks from my past. It's weird. Who is he? I stare at him bored, as he glances around the classroom to find a seat, when his eyes meet mine. The few seconds that he looks at me seemed like an eternity. Suddenly my head starts to hurt, and I … remember.

_**Flashback~**_

"_Niko! Niko! Wait up!" my brother exclaimed, panting. "You know, you don't have to run THAT fast." He tells me as he catches up.  
>"But aren't we playing tag? You're supposed to run away! Silly brother!" I reply, giggling.<br>"Hey Niko, where are we?" he asks, questioning the meadow in front of them.  
>"Well, it's a meadow, in the park..." I declare smartly, but still unsure myself.<br>"I KNOW that, obviously!" he shouts angrily.  
>"I have an idea! Let's pick flowers for mom and dad!" I said running to the meadow and starting to pick light pink carnations, my favourite.<br>"Ok" he sighs, "but we have to go back home quickly." He walks towards me and joins me, both of us smiling and laughing._

_**End Flashback~**_

I grab my head in pain, and lie down on my desk. Sasuke asks worriedly "Niko, are you okay?"  
>"No. I don't know." I replied, confused as to what just happened. "I had another flashback."<br>Sasuke hugs me and says in his protective brother voice "It's alright. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm here."

Somewhere on the other side of the classroom, a group of Sasuke fan girls heard this. They all turned their heads towards our direction and muttered questioningly "Bleh?"  
>I see them coming towards me. Oh crap, this isn't good. Sasuke fan girls are the worst species of fan girls at this school.<p>

"Hey there! New girl!" Their leader shouted at me angrily. I squeaked in fear.  
>"Could you explain to me WHY you got Sasuke to hug you when your fat self just came here a couple days ago?"<br>"I.. uhh.." I replied dumbfound.

"Get your ugly face off Sasuke or else!" She said.  
>"Ya, lay off our Sasuke-kun!" Another one of them said.<br>"Next time you pull something like that, you're going to wish you were never born!" She told me. The next thing she did happened so fast, everyone around me was shocked.  
>She grabbed my throat and fangirl-slapped me! The nerve!<br>"Heh, you're so weak, you can't even fight back. Just like what Karin said."

All right, that did it. I quickly jumped from my seat, and kicked her down to the floor. I tackled her and started punching her. She tried all sorts of things to escape, like pulling my hair or kicking her feet in the air or calling for Sasuke-kun to come save her. But no, no mercy for that ass!  
>"You tell Karin that I'll kick her ass 10 times as worse as I did before!" I scream in her face, allowing her to escape.<br>"But … But… She said she tripped on the concrete while trying out her new heels!" The girl cried, confused.  
>I smirk. "Yeah right, I basically paralyzed her!" I walk to my seat, and then stopped to retort her again. "Oh, and in case you're wondering, me and Sasuke are cousins. Now, get out of my face!"<br>I sit down, and took a deep breath to calm myself before turning to my right to see Sasuke's shocked face. "What?" I ask innocently.  
>His face turned into a smirk. "You sure know how to make good first impressions." He points to the door to reveal a very late Kakashi-sensei.<br>"Oh crap." I mutter to myself.  
>"Well, you must be Niko." He utters nonchalantly, "Detention after school. Room 315. Don't be late." He hands me a pink slip.<br>I groan. This is just perfect. I place the slip in my binder and I listen to Kakashi's boring, monotone sounding voice. No wonder Sasuke hates him.  
>"Alright class, open your books to page 47…" I get out my textbook and pretend like I'm listening. I sigh. I mean, it's not my fault I overreact. It's just that sometimes, you know, I can't control my emotions. That's why I like being quiet around those who I don't really know. Then they ask me questions, and I stumble with my words, or say something stupid. Then they take it as if I'm shy and cute. THEN, just to please them, I act like that, you know, Shy, and...Cute. But I'm not sure if that's really me. I'm different when I have sugar or if I'm sleepy. I'm loud and weird. But today, I was just pissed off. Yep, downright pissed off. If you know me, that sort of thing is rare! Except, if I'm sleepy or I have sugar. Holy crap, I'm confusing. Well, you know, that's just me.<br>The bell rings for next period. Finally, I think to myself.  
>"Hey Sasuke, what do we have next?" I ask, inquiringly.<p>

*~*  
>Alright, room 315, room 315… There it is!<br>I open the door to reveal a classroom with Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and… Gaara?  
>"Hey guys" I say nonchalantly.<br>"Hey Niko" mumbled the 4 boys.  
>After 6 minutes of fighting myself, I decided to demand them for their reasons for being here. After all, they were in my homeroom, and they did see me fight that girl. A part of me is not proud of it. The other part, well, let's just say she's jumping for joy.<br>"So," I begin my interrogation "Why are you guys here?"  
>Naruto's the first to talk. "Well, me and Kiba were pulling a prank on Iruka-sensei. Shikamaru was sleeping in class, as usual."<br>"Hey, Naruto! Not always!"  
>"Yea, yea. And Gaara was a bystander to our prank. "<br>"So what did he do?"I asked questioningly.  
>"Well, he…bystanded..." Naruto stated.<br>"Ya, he just stood there and bystanded like the big bystander he is!" Kiba exclaimed.  
>"You know Kiba" Gaara said calmly, "I can hear you."<br>I giggled. They were so cute. Like, a big obnoxious family.  
>You know, I think, maybe my stay here won't be so bad. Maybe I'll be able to fit in here. I thought smiling.<p>

*~*  
><strong>Niko: Well, I decided to change Niko. She was just too… annoying. Her personality is now less annoying, hopefully, and I changed the POV. This way, I can truly write properly. I don't know about you guys, but I can't write as well in 3<strong>**rd**** person. So please review, and tell me what you think. Okaie, Bye! :3**


End file.
